


Two Twins Make a W

by Cosmic_Wonderland



Series: Bang Dream x Kamen Rider [1]
Category: BanG Dream - Fandom, Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider W, bandori - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Wonderland/pseuds/Cosmic_Wonderland
Summary: When band members in the area start being harmed its up to the Hikawa twins to solve the case!(this is my first time actually writing, I hope people like it)
Series: Bang Dream x Kamen Rider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870219
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Two Twins Make a W

The night wind was cold and harsh, it blew hard against the lone figure. They walked along the dark back roads. "I know it's dangerous, but it seemed more fun to go this way tonight," the figure said, watching the leaves blow in the trees. "Tomoe Udagawa, your beat is unclear, why don't you listen to mine?" a voice said. "Huh? Who's there?" Tomoe responded frantically looking around. "Music!" another voice rang. Suddenly an ear-splitting noise sounded out. "AAHHHHH!" Tomoe screamed. She fell to the ground holding her ears, writhing in pain.

"Ako, whats the rush?" Sayo said seeing the purple haired middle schooler running past. "*Huff*, my older *Puff* sister *Huff* hospital," the girl said slowing down to talk to the older girl. "Oh no, please allow me to accompany you," Sayo said running to catch up with her. The two ran into Tomoe's hospital room, "Onee-chan, Onee-chan!!!" Ako cried running over to the bed. "Ahh, Ako, you ran all this way just to see me?" Tomoe said weakly. "Udagawa-san, who did this to you?" Sayo asked. "Ah, Sayo-san, you came to, that's nice, and I don't know, I heard a loud noise, began feeling weak, and lost consciousness," Tomoe responded. "Tomoe!" voices called from down the hallway. "Ah, that must be the rest of Afterglow, I'll head out now then," Sayo said leaving, while the rocker girls piled into the room. As she was headed out she received a phone call. "Onee-chan! you said you were going to meet me after my practice!" Sayo's younger sister Hina said. "Sorry, I was following Ako to see her older sister, she's in the hospital," Sayo responded. "Oh no, not Tomoe! How's Ako holding up?" Hina asked. "She seemed as good as any younger sister would be in that situation, but its strange, that's the 4th drummer to be attacked in this town, something is definitely up, but what could it be?" Sayo pondered. "Well, lets not worry about that now, you wanna meet downtown?" Hina asked. "Alright, I do owe you for not meeting you after practice," Sayo agreed. The twins sat down at Hazawa Cafe and Tsugumi came over "Ah, Sayo, thanks for coming to see Tomoe earlier," she said. "Of course, I was worried after all, these cases keep coming, and now they've affected some of my friends," Sayo responded. "Yeah! This place is getting dangerous, and I don't want to see my friends get hurt!" Hina added. "Yeah, if only we could put a stop to it ourselves, haha," Tsugumi said walking off. "Hmm, yes, if only their were clues we could follow," Sayo pondered. "Well, aren't all the victims, from that taiko drum school Tomoe goes to?" Hina asked. "Huh?!, Hina, how did you know that?" Sayo asked "Mmm, well, I just read the names in the news about it, and remembered Tomoe talking about her classmates there," Hina answered, "Hmm, then, that would mean, Ako could very well be attacked next," Sayo said pulling out her phone. "Hello, Ako, where are you right now?" Sayo asked over the phone "Hmm, oh I'm home, Onne-chan said she was fine there," Ako answered. "Ok good, Ako listen to me carefully when I say watch your surroundings, we think the attacker could come after you next," Sayo said. "Huh?!?! Really, oh no, well I'll be careful, thanks Sayo!" Ako responded. Sayo then hung up. "Well, shall we go home?" Sayo asked Hina. "Aww, okay," Hina answered. As the two walked home a woman covered in shroud walked up to them. "My, aren't you two a good duo," she said. "Hmm?" the twins responded looking towards her. "Oh don't mind me, though I must know, would you do anything for the other, even go to hell?" The lady asked. "Of course! I'd do anything for my Onee-chan!" Hina quickly answered. "What kind of a question is that? Come on Hina" Sayo said grabbing Hina by the hand and leading her away. "My My, the older one surely doesn't say her feelings, but that look on her face gave me the answer I needed, they'll be the perfect W," the lady said.

The next morning a package arrived. "Hmm, whats this?" Sayo said examining the package and bringing it inside. She examined the package carefully. The box was black and small with two small envelopes on top, one for Hina, and one for Sayo. "Oh, whats that?" Hina asked. "I don't know, it was on the doorstep this morning," Sayo answered. "Ooh, this sounds boppin, lets open it! Hina said grabbing the envelope for her. "Wait, we don't even know if they're safe to open," Sayo said trying to stop Hina from opening it. "Oop. to late," Hina said opening the envelope. Inside was a small green USB with a C detail and a button on the bottom. Hina pressed the button. "Cyclone!" the USB said. "Woah, thats so cool, Onee-chan open yours!" Hina begged. "Hmm, okay," Sayo said opening hers. Inside hers was a black US with a J detail and a button on the bottom. Sayo pressed the button. "Joker!" the USB said. "Ooh, yours is cool to! Now whats in the box," Hina wondered aloud moving to open the box. In it was a strange device. It had two slots on it in the front and almost looked like a belt buckle. Sayo picked it up and looked it over. Just then a scream was heard outside. "AKO!" Sayo said running outside with Hina following behind her. Ako was writhing on the ground with a being standing over her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Sayo screamed. The being was human shaped and pure white with black line and music symbols over it. "Oh, looks like someone saw, well, looks like I'll have to give you two the same treatment." the figure said. Sayo and Hina backed away. "SAYO! Put the driver on your waste!" A voice called. Sayo looked around and saw the same shrouded figure from the night before. "Huh? O-Okay!" Sayo said putting the strange device up to her waist. A belt came out and went around her waist. Suddenly a second device appeared around Hina's waist. "Huh?! Woah! I get one to?" Hina said excitedly. "Now, Hina, put your memory in the left slot!" Shroud lady said. "Alright!" Hina agreed. She pressed the button and inserted it in the driver. It disappeared from hers and reappeared in Sayo's driver. "I'm assuming I do the same," Sayo said pushing in Hina's memory and inserting hers into the right slot. "Now, say Henshin, and push out the slots!" Shroud lady said. "Okay!" Sayo said. "HENSHIN!" she said pushing the slots out. Hina then fainted and a cyclone formed around Sayo. When it was gone a figure was standing there. It was split down the middle with one side being green and the other being black. "Huh, whats this? What happened to Hina" Sayo asked looking at Hina's body. "Huh, what do you mean Onee-chan? Im right here," Hina answered. "Wait, WE'RE BOTH IN MY BODY!?!?!?" Sayo screamed. "Yes, that is Kamen Rider W! It's power causes a duo to turn into one, now defeat that dopant to save your friends!" Shroud lady explained. "I'm not sure I get it, but okay!" Sayo said. "This'll be real boppin," Hina said. W then charged the dopant landing a punch with their right hand. The dopant stumbled backwards before readying itself for an attack. "Well, looks like I really will have to defeat you now," the dopant said. He then craned his head back and moved it forward sending out a big burst of sound. W moved to dodge but Hina and Sayo had different ideas of which way to dodge so they tripped over their feet and fell down, still dodging the attack. "Ah Hina! Shouldn't I lead?" Sayo complained. "Sorry Onee-chan, I just thought it'd be better if we dodged to the left, It'd let us get a counterattack," Hina explained. "Huh? Okay, well, how about you do all the agility and movement stuff, and I'll do the attacks," Sayo suggested. "Alright, lets do that!" Hina said. W got back up and began studying the Dopant. It went for another sound attack but this time W was prepared. "To the left!" Hina said. W dodged and rolled left getting up and performing a kick on the dopant hitting it right in the neck. The dopant stumbled backward. Sayo looked down at the driver and saw on the left there was another slot. "Hina, take the Joker memory and put it in that left slot," Sayo said. "Alright!" Hina said. W pushed up the driver slots, and the green arm pulled out the Joker memory and put it in the left slot and pushed the button on the slot. "Joker Extreme!" Sayo and Hina said in unison and began rushing towards the dopant. W jumped and the green side slid down and made contact with the dopant with the black side sliding back into place next to the green side. They knocked through the dopant and it exploded. W landed on the ground and removed both memories from the driver. When Sayo looked back at where the dopant was an unconscious young girl was there with a broken looking USB next to her. Hina woke back up in her body and rushed over to Sayo. "Wow Onee-chan, that was totally boppin!" she said. "I'm not sure that's what I'd call it, but it was definitely something," Sayo said. Shroud lady came over and looked them both in the eyes. "An organization is planning to turn this city into a hellscape, will you two fight together as W to save your city?" She asked. "Of course! I won't let anyone hurt my friends!" Hina answered. "If this place is destroyed then I won't be able to practice to get to the top," Sayo answered. "We are Kamen Rider W!" The twins answered in unison.


End file.
